In order to capture fast-moving objects, it is preferred to use an image sensor with a global shutter. Global shutters are often implanted by placing a memory element, in addition to a photodiode and readout circuitry, within each pixel of an image sensor array. The memory element is configured to temporarily store photo-generated charges, thereby allowing each row of the image sensor array to start an exposure at a same time.